Inuyashas New Friend
by bmp112
Summary: This is a fanfic about Inuyasha. Yea, this is based on what happens when my editor are characters, and YES these are our real names. cancled
1. the begining

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

This is my first fanfic so be nice.

My name is Brett this is my inuyasha story. I had read some manga and saw some anime of Inuyasha. I knew the stuff in it could not happen until it did... I had moved from America to Japan like I always wanted to. I was visiting the shrine Kagome lived in it manga/anime, and to my surprise she was real! I asked her about Inuyasha and stuff, she told me about it, then she asked me if I wanted to see the sacred jewel shards I wanted some proof so I said yes, boy was I surprised when I touched a jewel shard I blacked out...when I woke up I had no idea where I was or what happened but I felt kind of different when I got up I found a disturbed piece of ground I started digging I was curious after all, when I finished I pulled out a long box. When I opened it I found three swords one about three feet long another about two feet and the last about one and a half feet I also found what looked like Inuyasha's Cloak of the Fire Rat, but blue I put it on and put the swords on too. I was still wondering were I was then I heard rustling in the brush I drew the longest sword and got ready for what ever came out, it ended up being Kagome so I sheathed my new sword ( there blue by the way my favorite color :) she said "I brought you here to the feudal era because of what happened" I had no idea what she meant so I said "what did happen anyway ?" she took me to a river and told me to look into the river, I had cat ears and orange hair! I fell over (anime style) I then yelled "what happened to me!?" she said I transformed when I touched the jewel shard.

So that's my first chapter I can't wait to get you're reply:


	2. the fight

**Sorry I took so long to up date I was waiting for a review. I would appreciate name suggestions for the swords-thank you.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own inuyasha.**

We walked to Kaede's house she had no clue how it happened. When Kirara walked up and started rubbing up against me and purring, I said, "Man, Kerara really likes me."

"Of course she does you're half cat demon." Sango said. Miroku then shook my hand.

I said "I wondered why Inuyasha was so uncomfortable."

"I AM NOT UNCOMFORTABLE!" snapped inuyasha "I'll take u on!" He yelled drawing the Tetsiga. I ran to the Forest of Inuyasha so the village would be safe. I drew my sword and blocked Inu's. This went on for a while and I saw an opening and swung my sword in a vertical swing. Swords came out of nowhere and went flying at Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground. I was so surprised I did that that I didn't notice a necklace forming around my neck. I jumped up in a tree to wait and see what Inuyasha would do next-then he said, "Kagome tell him to get down."

Kagome then said "Brett get down from there." I fell out of the tree and landed face first on the ground. Kagome ran over to see if I was ok.

I told her I was fine she then said "down" and I landed face first again.

She said "Sorry, I was just experimenting." Just then, I felt something biting me.

I slapped it, it was Meoga the Flea. He said "What was that for?"

"What do you want?" I asked. "I want to know how u got the three swords of..."

(an)Brett: O NO! I have beads of subjugation now!

Inu: Sucks doesn't it?

Kanna Starr (editor): You will both have repeated sittings throughout the story, HA!

Brett: Don't be mean, Kanna! pokes editor

Kanna Starr: dead from massive poking.

Kanna Starr: God, you make me wanna throw up in some tin foil and eat it.

Brett and Inu: Eww.

Please read and review and give me some ideas for the sword names. Thank you.


	3. training

**(AN) Thank you for reviewing especially ElementalGuardianProtector.**

**Me: Ok I'll start the chapter before SWD or Naomi or EGP gets here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha (I wish I did though)**

Later after talking to Meoga (spelling?) we asked why he thought I transformed he said "you probably transformed because you touched the jewel shard."

Inuyasha said "we already know that Meoga but why did he transform he was human."

Meoga said "he probably was a Hanyou but his demon side was suppressed until he touched the shard. Inuyasha, you should train with Brett to teach him how to use his powers."

I said "I don't have claws. Why do you think that is?"

Meoga said "I don't know."

"Oh well," I said "Let's go train."

"Whatever." said Inuyasha.

He taught me how to use my heightened senses and sword fighting. I thanked him and trained on my own for a while, when I found myself in my first real battle it was a stupid centipede. I couldn't get Sword Rain to work, and the centipede knocked my swords out of reach. I made fists and got ready to punch, when I felt something sharp on my hand.

I looked and I had claws "Yes! My claws must be retractable like a cats!"

I started slashing at it, and soon it was dead. When it disintegrated I saw a red jewel. I put it in my pocket and went to see if inuyasha would teach me Iron Reaver. He agreed, so we went and trained some more.

**Kanna: ((Just woke up))**

**Brett: Yay! I know Iron Reaver now!**

**Inu: Ya, I taught u.**

**Kanna: Please forgive him, he's a bit slow.**

**Inu: HA!**

**Brett: ((Growls and bites Inu))**

**((both go at it like cats and dogs))**

**Kanna: Sit! ((both go plummeting into the ground))**

**Kanna: Stop fighting!**

**Inu and Brett: Fine.**

**Next time Koga!**


	4. koga

**Well Naomi EGP and SWD still aren't here (mostly because i don't have there permission to put them in my authors notes) so I guess ill start the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned inuyasha this would be part of the story but I don't so its only a fanfic.**

While Inuyasha and I were training we both caught a scent

"Ugh what is that smell?" I asked inuyasha

He growled. "koga." he said.

A wolf demon then came in his cyclone and said "What's up mutt face? You got a new friend? I smell that you're feline friend is a worthless half breed like you dog breath. You are both worthless."

I said "And you talk too much."

I charged at him claws ready but he dodged and kicked me in the face, Kagome saw this and told koga "don't hurt my friends!"

Koga said "you like him don't you?"

"WHAT? I DONT LIKE HIM!" said Kagome.

"I'm gonna take you back to the den and make you my mate, then ill kill both those half breeds." said koga. Koga then once again kidnapped kagome.

"Inuyasha this is our job leave the others out you take care of koga and ill get kagome to safety ok?" i said.

"fine by me but if kagome gets hurt then I'll hurt you." inuyasha said.

"Lets go." I said.

When we got there we saw Kagome in the back then koga came and started fighting inuyasha i started fighting my way to the back i made it after stealing a chain weapon i escaped with Kagome, inuyasha followed, koga now hated me as much as inuyasha.

**Well that's all.**

**R&R please**

**Kanna: OMIGOSH ((high pitched squeal)) Don't hurt Koga! He's sooo hot, how could you not bow down at his feet???**

**Brett: Uhh…..**

**Koga: Why cant you be Kagome?**

**Kanna: Why cant you just shut up and be hot? Everyone'll be happy then.**

**Inuyasha: Shut it Koga, wait, who's this Kanna woman? Are you even in the story?**

**Kanna: Sorry Brett!**

**Brett: Why are you-**

**Kanna: SIT!**

**((both go plummeting into the ground as Koga is hit in the head))**

**Kanna: Beware. I'll be in chapter nine.**

**Koga, Brett, Inu: O crap.**


	5. The new jewel

**An:**

**BMP: Sorry I've not updated in a while. wilsolo1, SWD, where are EGP and Naomi?**

**SWD: I'm not telling you!**

**Wilsolo1: She's working on her story i think.**

**SWD: WILLSOLO1!**

**Wilsolo1: What...?**

**SWD: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!!!!!**

**Brett: Hey what are you doing guys?**

**Kanna: They're about the fight so we better start the story before some one gets hurt. You want to Brett?**

**Brett: Sure. bmp112 owns nothing but his original ideas.**

We were resting because inuyasha was hurt and so was **((E. N. This is the only 'I' in the story so far that Brett capitalized on his own.))**I.

Was wondering about the jewel i found so i took it out and walked over to where inuyasha was and sat down i said "hey inuyasha do you know-"

I started pulsating and I felt my hair grow longer. My swords melted together and formed Tetsiga. My robe turned red also.

Inuyasha was surprised and he said "'t know but you look just like me!"

I did, down to the last detail. We went to get Kagome to see if she knew what happened.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and said "Hey wench, we need you're help."

She got mad, turned around and yelled "Inuyasha!"

Then she saw the two of us. It scared her, and she yelled "Sit!"

We both fell to the ground and said "what was that for!?"

Then I thought, 'Wow I'm even thinking like inuyasha!'

We got up and told them what happened (during the story a certain monk got slapped 3 times.) They concluded that because I touched the jewel and said "Inuyasha" I turned into him. I tried touching the jewel and saying "Brett" and I transformed back.

**Brett: I CAN TURN INTO INUYASHA NOW ((does a dance in the background.)) ((SWD, Kanna Starr, and wilsolo1 all sweat drop))**

**SWD: I took care of wilsolo1. ((smiles))**

**Kanna Starr: What did you do SWD? ((sees wilsolo1 tied to a chair gagged.))Oh ... well I'll end the chapter R&R please!**

**Inuyasha: Freaks…**

**Kanna Starr: ((beats Inu over the head with an oversized Spork))**


	6. Koga again

**An: **

**SWD: Dang! Wilsolo1 got away!**

**Wilsolo1: You will never touch my manga! NEVER!**

**SWD: All I asked was to read some of his manga...**

**Kanna Starr: don't feel sad SWD he wouldn't even let me touch his manga...**

**Brett: um you guys (and girls) shouldn't we start the chapter now?**

**Naomi: not with out me you're not!**

**BMP112: Naomi you're here!**

**Naomi: Yea EGP's computer is acting up so I decided to visit you and what do you know the gangs all here!**

**Kanna Starr: Well we really need to start the story, so Brett, Naomi want to do it together?**

**Brett, Naomi: Well why not. BMP112 owns nothing but his own ideas.**

I wanted to get used to fighting in my Inu form, so I had Inuyasha train me. He taught me Wind Scar and Backlash Wave and while teaching me Adamant Barrage, Koga showed up.

He saw two Inuyasha's then said "No wonder your scent was stronger you have a mutt-face clone mutt-face. I should kill you both right here then find that scrawny cat boy and finish him too, then kagome will be mine! "

Me and Inu were getting mad then we both had an idea we looked at each other and nodded. We drew our swords at the same time and attacked in unison, but he kept dodging.

Then Kagome came and said "Sit!"

She then told Koga not to fight us. Koga ran up to her and grabbed her hands

"Anything for you Kagome."

I then noticed that I not only looked like Inu but I had the same feelings as him!

**Kanna: That is all for now.**

**SWD: I want root beer.**

**Kanna: Well Brett wants 10000 reviews but that doesn't means he will!**

**All: read and review!**


	7. sesshomaru

**Kanna: Hi again how is everybody?**

**EGP: My computer is evil!**

**SWD: She is having trouble posting.**

**Wilsolo1: My birthday is soon!**

**All: Cool.**

**Naomi: so what is this chapter called?**

**Brett: Oh! Oh! I know! I know! It's called Sesshomaru.**

**SWD: YAY! SESHY!**

**Brett: Um...OK time to start the chapter.**

**Kanna: We own only our original ideas not Inuyasha!**

A few days after Koga left Inuyasha and I were honing our skills when Sesshomaru appeared and drew Tokijin.

So inuyasha drew Tetsiga Sesshomaru said "Put away you're sword Inuyasha. I'm here to fight him not you."

I knew he would kill me in regular my form because I only knew Sword Rain so I transformed in to Inuyasha and said "Well you're gonna have to because here he is."

The battle was short because he was fast all I had time to do was block, then he knocked Tetsiga out of my hands and shot an energy attack at me. I don't remember any thing until an angry Kagome woke me up.

"Sit!"

While off in the woods some where Sesshomaru was thinking "He must be weak in his true form. I will have to face him again some time."

**Brett: So was it good? Review please!**

**Kanna Starr: God, it sounds like you've just been having sex…..**

**Brett: ((chuckles insanely))**

**Kanna: Re-freaking-view!**


	8. sword upgrade and the claws of rage!

**Kanna: Hi sorry I've not up dated in so long...so here is the next chapter!**

**SWD,EGP, WILLSOLO1, NAOMI, BRETT: Hey we didn't get to talk!**

**Kanna :I don't have enough tine 4 u to talk sry...**

**Kanna Starr: When I own inuyasha I'll tell you but right now I don't!**

I realized that if I was in to bad of a fight that my inner demon would be released and I would need a seal. So I went to Totosais and asked him to make my Swords Seals. He said he'd need 3 fangs and a week. So I left my swords there and left.

I went a week without swords. During that time I was training my claw attacks when a stupid cocky lesser demon came up to me and said "Give me you're transformation jewel and Ill let you live, half-breed."

I said "Go away you dumb lesser."

That made him mad so he attacked he was really making me mad then I noticed my claws were glowing so I slashed it with my claws and five short energy whips came out then the whips disappeared and it was killed the tree behind it was obliterated to, I named this new attack the Claws of Rage.

Finally the swords were finished, and I knew a new attack so that week wasn't that bad...

**Kanna Starr: Rate and review please!**

**Bret: Ok, so how was the chapter?**

**Kanna: God Brett, you're so illiterate!**

**Both: See you next time!**


End file.
